


Mission Accomplished

by magequisition



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Corset, F/M, Reading, Romance, Text messaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months since they've seen each other, and he recieved a very interesting message that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maddy, who made a comment about needing a blonde and a blue corset and where did my mind go? Oh yeah. Our favourite Colonel. Written very quickly and very unbeta'd, it's just a bit of fun.

Jack drummed his pen rapidly against his desk, unable to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him. He was supposed to be reviewing some reports but for the past hour he'd been re-reading the same paragraph over and over while his gaze drifted towards his desk clock.

Twenty minutes left.

Twenty minutes until he was out of here, boarding a plane and flying to Colorado to see Sam. Sam, whom he hadn't seen in three months. Sam, who had text messaged him a photo earlier, taken from a necessarily awkward angle, of her perfect figure encased smoothly in a dark blue corset. It had almost been enough for him to first, call in sick, and second, try to arrange an earlier flight. Almost. But the short message which had followed it had convinced him there could be some benefit to waiting.

 _Did a little shopping. See you tonight. x._

He couldn't remember anymore what he'd thought that benefit might be. He hadn't pulled out his cell phone all day; the image of Carter in that bodice was firmly entrenched in his memory and he really didn't need an outside reminder, as well. He looked at the clock again.

Eighteen minutes left.

"Oh, fuck this," he grumbled, tossing his pen down on his desk. This was the last report and there wasn't anything else going on.

He was leaving early.

Not like it would get him to Carter any faster, obviously, he didn't control when the plane left, but getting to the airport had to be better than sitting here staring at a technical report that he wouldn't be interested in reading at his most bored of moments. He stacked the scattered papers, grabbed his jacket from behind him, and stood to leave. He was about to push his arms through the sleeves of the jacket when he realised he'd been thinking about Sam a little too much, and decided he'd better carry it instead.   
***

He drummed his fingers anxiously on the armrest of the airplane seat. The flight had been altogether too long for his liking and now there was a wait before it could pull fully into the terminal.

"Can't even escape rush hour traffic on a god damn airplane runway, for crying out loud..." Jack mumbled to himself crankily. Finally, the plane coasted into the terminal and the seatbelt sign was turned off with a pinging sound. Jack stood up immediately, his seatbelt long undone, and reached up into the overhead compartment to pull out his bag. He'd never been quite so grateful for an aisle seat. After a few more minutes impatient waiting, he stepped off the plane and went to pick up his booked rental car.   
***  
He pulled the key from his pocket that she'd given him the last time they'd been together and fingered it carefully before sliding it into the lock and slipping into the house. He couldn't hear anything, but her car was in the driveway so he knew she was home.

"Sam?" he called out.

"You're late." The words were simple and with a hint of humour.

"Plane got delayed when we were..." he said, following the sound of her voice to the bedroom and trailing off as he stepped into the open door way. His bag hit the ground with a crash and his jacket joined it in a heap as he stepped towards the bed.

She was leaning back against the headboard, propped up by several pillows with bare legs tucked underneath her. The long imagined corset was still wrapped around her, hugging her curves and pushing her breasts upwards. Her blonde hair-so much longer now than when they'd served together on SG-1, it was barely within regulations at this point-brushed her shoulders.

And she was reading.

Jack didn't know what it was about Sam reading. Maybe it was the outward expression of her intelligence, which he didn't understand half the time but still found sexy as hell, or maybe it was the total contrast of her in lingerie casually reading a book, but something about Sam reading was impossibly hot.

Still, there would be time for that later. Right now it had been three months since he'd seen her, and he'd had the image of her in that damn corset stuck in his head all day. He crawled onto the bed in front of her, smoothly removing the book from her hands and resting it face down on the nightstand before pressing a bruising kiss to her lips.

"This thing," he murmured against her, sliding his hands along the smooth satin of her corset, "ensured I got absolutely nothing done today." His lips moved from her lips to her neck and her head tipped to the side to grant him easier access as she grinned.

"Mission accomplished," she teased, her voice low.


End file.
